


Over The Hills And Far Away

by bessemerprocess



Series: St. George's Sword verse [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: CM Family Verse, CM Kidverse/28th Amendment verse, Five Minute Warning Meme, Gen, Recovery, St. George's Sword verse, The 28th Amendment Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Hotchner has woken up in the happily ever after. (It's not perfect, not always happy, but he's less scared to breathe now, and that has to count for something.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Hills And Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/gifts).



> Written for lil's Five Minute Warning Meme. 
> 
> Spencer during _Dragons and Other Monsters_. It might not make too much sense if you haven't read that.

It's like a fairy tale, Spencer thinks. (He always calls himself Spencer in the privacy of his head.) The bad king is vanquished and a new prince comes along to set his country to right. (It's not a fairy tale, he knows, it's a dystopia, one barely being set right through the graves of a thousand patriots and the last shreds of a democratic process.) Spencer Hotchner has woken up in the happily ever after. (It's not perfect, not always happy, but he's less scared to breathe now, and that has to count for something.)

His parents, the second set, don't know what he is doing. (They fed him, and clothed him, and taught him the Bible, and he knows, in their own way that they love him.) They don't know that Jeremiah has taken their lessons about love and family and the things that God can make, and gone looking for his family, the one that love had made. (They don't know that he's going to legally changed his name on his eighteenth birthday either. It's easier for them to call him Jere and ruffle his hair and ask if he'll drive down from college to go to church and Sunday dinner.)

He finds Emily first. She's on all the survivor lists, the searching for lost relatives lists. (Emily who had loved horses and reading stories to him). She's going to testify for the Commission, tell their story. (He remembers too much and not enough, all at once.) He has his roommate drive him into DC, and he waits in the hallway as Congresspeople and aids and witness waiting to testify scurry past. (He doesn't go inside, he doesn't want to hear her tell their story to strangers. He's waiting for her to tell him herself.) He waits.


End file.
